Winx club on earth
by Melissa1991
Summary: The Winx girls and their boyfriends went to earth to find the last fairy of Earth meanwhile the boys are planning a special date find out what so special was on that date....
1. a special date

* * *

A special date

Flora, hurry up the guys said we had to meet them at the Hotel a few blocks away come on

I'm coming Stell but I don't know what to wear Helia said it would be a special date

Here I got something for you

Roxy, are you sure you can handle all the pets Bloom asked concerned

Don't you worry have fun

Wow Flo you look like a real princess now Stella remarked satisfied

Isn't it a bit too much? Flora doubted looking at the black dress with thin straps and a split just above her knee

No, it's perfect what you think girls?

You look fantastic Flora just don't hang down your head as a wilted flower Musa commented

Don't you worry about that Helia will take care of that Layla teased

Here I have something that will make it complete Tecna said and wore a pearl necklace for her and gave her pearl ear-studs

Now your hair must be up Stella squealed Bloom you fix that

Nah not up she'll look like she's 81 instead of 18 Musa criticized do it side ways with those diamond pins you got from Rose and wear those black high heels

Okay we're finished now Stella sighed and looked at herself in the mirror

She wore an orange halter top with a white skirt and orange high heels her hair was in a high pony tail

Bloom wore tight black jeans with a light blue top and a black jeans jacket she left her hair loose

Musa wore a white Chinese dress and platform shoes with her hair fastened with sticks

Layla was dressed in a long olive coloured skirt and a white blouse just under her breasts her curls were straightened and done in a low pony tail she wore the same shoes as Musa

Tecna wore a white skirt till her knees and a soft purple blouse with a white head band and white half high heels

You all look amazing Roxy said

* * *

A half hour later they arrived at the hotel terrace

Helia who would just take a sip of his juice chocked as soon as he saw Flora

All the girls dashed into the loving arms of their boyfriends except for Tecna and Flora who both shyly walked to their boyfriends

You look like a dream Flora Helia whispered carefully kissing her on her cheek

Thanks you look very handsome too she blushed

Flora, where's your shawl or jacket or whatever you girls wear with the dresses?

What's wrong with it Riven? Musa asked surprised

It has too thin straps and that split is way too short for such a young girl he demanded every man's tongue is hanging to the ground and I'm going to make dust of them!

Chill Riven she's not a little girl anymore Tecna said calm

She is only turning 19 in a few weeks Timmy pointed out Riven is right she must not dress like that yet

Calm down pal Helia laughed she's with me nothing will happen to your little sister if you raise your voice like that you'll scare her

I don't scream at her

Hey there gorgeous a punk boy said to Musa

Forget it she's mine Riven growled as he held her tight

Is that true babe? I'm sure I have more money

Boy if you don't remove yourself from here now I'm going to blast you into your grave! Musa reacted furious

Scram it pal you heard my sister go find someone else to bug Brandon said curtly or else I'll remove you from here

The boy came provoking closer and grasped Layla's wrist come with me beauty we can have fun together

Layla tear herself loose and kicked him to the ground get the hell out of my sight creep!

Nabu picked him up at his feet and threw him in the pool

Good riddance to bad rubbish Stella commented

* * *

Yes and now will the ladies order? Brandon smiled loving

I'll take a vegetable salad with apple juice Flora said

Me too Tecna said not looking up from her game

I'll have a pasta Stella called and for me cherry juice

Um…I'll take the macaroni Bloom decided and a Pepsi cola for me

We'll take the potato salad Layla and Musa said and we'll take orange juice as well

The boys all ordered spaghetti and apple juice except for Helia who was a vegetarian as well and took a vegetarian macaroni salad

The waiter took their orders and left

While we wait for the food shall we go for a walk? Helia suggested

Sure Flora smiled

Each couple went another direction

* * *

Helia and Flora went to the play garden and went on the swing for a while

Flora tried the slide and Helia caught her as she came down

He kissed her short but passionated and went on his knees

My dearest most delicate and rare flower; princess Flora of Linphea will you do me the honour to marry me, a common hero?

Yes, oh Helia I love you a thousand times yes she cried and kissed his face you're everything but common to me you're the most indescribable fantastic thing that came into my life

Same counts for you my love he whispered just holding her tight

* * *

Tec, we're both graduated now from high school and we went through so much together

I know Timmy everything made our relationship stronger I have to pick up my royal duties now but I won't forget you if you're in college

Neither will I forget you my love I maybe found a mid way to solve our problem

What may that be?

My dearest most intelligent fairy princess, will you please be my wife?

Do you still need to ask that Tecna smiled you know my answer is yes and will always be

I love you Tecna and I may not always talk about romantic stuff but I really do care about you

I know Timmy and I care about you too

Together we'll sort the problem out

* * *

Riven and Musa were dancing as he went down on his knees

Will you marry me princess Musa? I know I don't have a perfect background and I know I'll often mess things up in our marriage but I can't go on without you so please agree

Of course I will silly boy I love you

I love you too princess

* * *

Nabu and Layla went to the beach for a walk

Layla?

Hmm?

Did you ever dream as little girl of finding your true love and marry?

No, when I was little I always made plans to escape from the palace and all the etiquette

And now?

I struck my thoughts once in a while but I never felt true love until I met you

Well do you want to look how life is with me?

I see you practically everyday now and I enjoy it

Well do you want to marry now and me my mermaid princess?

Yes, yes, yes I love you Nabu even if I'm a tomboy by times I'll try to keep the scandals low

* * *

Are you enjoying your time here sunshine? Brandon smiled

When you're with me always Shnookums

Do you like to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?

I don't just like to I'd love to I can't imagine a life without you we went trough many things for each other and I feel like I'm gonna die if I have to be separated from you

I feel that too Princess

* * *

Sky, where are you taking me?

Shhh just follow me

My feet already hurt from the long distance!

Use your Enchantix or Believix

Yeah right we're on earth duh!

Uh…I forgot I forget everything when I see you Bloom

Awww that so sweet

Bloom, do you want to be princess of two realms?

Be what?

Princess of Sparx and Eraclyon please say you'll marry me

Uh…yes but…what do you mean with princess of two realms? Sparx is frozen and dead

After our wedding you'll understand miss curious

I love you Sky and I wouldn't want to marry anyone else than you

Then it's good he laughed

* * *

Later the couples came together at their table

Flora flew Riven upon the neck as soon as she saw him and showed him her finger

Congrats little one he grinned and swayed her around in the air

Helia, you better take care of her or you'll loose your life!

I'll help you Riven Timmy said

Of course I will if I don't take care of your sister I don't take care of my soul because she's my soul

Awww how poetic Tecna laughed Timmy and I engaged too

That's great Tec Helia smiled and hugged her

Musa and Bloom practically screamed the news to Brandon and squeezed him tight

Stella and Layla showed their rings to Sky who wiped away some tears

Hey why do you cry Bro? Brandon asked concerned

It's just that now I realize how Layla and Stella are practically grown ups while I always seen them as the little girls I used to keep an eye on at the royal festivals

You have to be my bridesmaid Flora and Tecna said together and laughed

I'd love to be your bridesmaid Tec Flora laughed and I yours Tecna laughed too Timmy and I want to get married in December

Helia and I in May and Timmy must be our best man

Bloom and Stella decided that they'd be each others bridesmaids and the two men decided to be each others best man

Musa and Layla would be each others bridesmaids too


	2. Flora and Bloom their wedding

In May ( Flora and Bloom's wedding)

Tecna, I'm nervous!

Don't be why do you have to be nervous Helia loves you

It's not that but what if something goes wrong? What if I won't be a good wife for him?

Flora! Have you lost your senses or something?

No, but I'm scared and worse of all I'm gonna marry on earth without my family here with me!

Stella took her firm by her shoulders

Girly now you listen to me! We are all sisters okay and Riven and Timmy are like your brothers right?

Yes…but…

No buts just stand still so we can get you ready Musa honey please hand me her tiara

Stell, Bloom calls she doesn't know what to do with her hair Layla sighed

Coming; Tecna and Musa you two take care of Flora

Here drink this it will calm down your nerves Musa said

What is this stuff? Tecna asked

Warm milk with honey; Roxy told me that it works very calming

It doesn't taste that bad Flora smiled

May I catch a glimpse of my sister? Riven asked as he came in

Yeah maybe you can get into her brains that everything will be perfect Musa sighed she thinks she'll fail as wife

You're scared Flo? He asked dazed

She nodded timidly

It wouldn't surprise me if Stella was but you're born to be mother and running a home

Flora blushed but a smile broke through and she hugged Riven

Thanks Riv you always know how to encourage me

Anytime little one

How's Sky doing? Musa grinned

A nervous wreck he dropped his glass of water three times already and he's scared that the black cat he saw in the garden means bad luck

The Musical princess burst out in laughter I'll go check on him you stay here to calm down Flora

Sky?

He jumped up from his seat

Oh Musa you scared me to death!

You're nervous and don't deny it Riven told me and I can see it from ten mile distance already

It's just that I want to give Bloom so much but I don't know if I will be able to really give her everything

Can you be a bit clearer?

Well it's that I want to search for her birth parents and unfreeze Sparx and than I want to fix the whole castle and search for the people who worked there and are still alive and I also want to search for all people still alive who lived in Sparx

After that I want to give her so many new cloths and jewels and shoes everything a princess gets when she grows up and Bloom had to miss all that I just want to make it up to her

Sky, that's very sweet I'm sure you'll be able to do what you want somehow someway but all Bloom needs now is your love and the assurance that you'll always be there for her under all circumstances

Yeah I guess so thanks for the advice Musa even though you're already Brandon's sister I consider you also as my sister

Thanks I'm lucky to have two brothers then but please don't be so demanding like Riven

What's with me? He asked walking in with his hands in his pockets

Musa just flipped at the arrogant and sexy appearance of him

Nothing just that you're a bit demanding when it comes to Flora she's a big girl who can take care of herself

For me she'll always be that little girl of 16 with her big green eyes who kept talking to me even though everyone avoided me

We know that by now buddy Brandon laughed and when Helia isn't there and we're watching a scary movie you're always the one she turns too

Helia himself was calm as he fought with his bow tie after a few tries he gave up. Someone please call Tecna for me

She won't make much of it either Musa grinned walking to him

Let me help you

Do you think I'll make a proper princess, Stell?

I'm sure of it they'll love you but most important is that you'll make a good wife for Sky and a great mother for his children

If it wasn't for the little one here we'd be marrying in autumn Bloom smiled laying her hand on her belly

You should've been more careful honey Stella grinned

I guess you're just lucky Bloom replied you're not exactly Miss virgin

Stella blushed and smiled dreamy

Can I have my sister back and not that dreamy doll?

Uh…what?

Never mind girl you're dreaming about your Brandon again

You have Sky you should understand!

I know you're in love sweetheart but it's my wedding day and my parents will come in the church so for now I have only Stell you're my sister

Awww you're my sister too Bloom I was always happy to be the only child but to have a sister like you is different

Are you two really gonna be that mushy all the time? Layla laughed

Like you and Musa aren't like this too Stella teased I don't know about your parents but my daddy sees Bloom as his daughter too same counts for my mum

Hey ladies it's time to go Brandon called

Okay let's go Stella smiled encouraging

Shnookums, who will walk with Flora to the altar?

Riven will give her away of course

Oh Okay than it's good

The wedding was slightly different from the usual weddings

There was not the traditional wedding tune but the tune of the Alfea school song done with a little magic of Musa

There were only a hand full of people Ms Faragonda and Saladin were there with Mike and Vanessa and Andy with his band

Galatea, Musa's cousin was also there and Roxy with her father

The two Winx girls with their fiancées were sitting at the front seat

Stella looked like an angel with the crème dress and tiara; she walked behind Bloom holding her train and at the altar the bride's bouquet, Musa, Layla and Tecna wore similar dresses in their colour with their tiaras Tecna did the same as Stella while Timmy and Brandon stood near the grooms

Bloom looked great in her very light blue nearly white dress with off shoulders and a long wide skirt. She didn't wear the traditional veil but a short one fastened on her crown

Proud and dignified as a queen she walked with her father to the altar

Flora looked like an innocent angel with her very light pink nearly white dress with a flower collar and three quart sleeves the skirt was a half clock and reached until her ankles

Her veil was long and traditional with flowers embroidered on the sides she refused to wear her tiara because for this special day in her life she wanted to be just a young woman getting married to the man she worshipped

As she walked to Helia with Riven she squeezed his hand tight

Smiling with pride Helia took her hand from Riven

You better take care of this little flower or else you're hanging at the butcher Riven threatened

Helia nodded and pressed a kiss on Flora's hand

All the women wiped away a few tears as the ceremony started and the two couples said yes to each other

Don't cry now Muse, Riven said soft and handed her a tissue you're spoiling your make up now

That's my little sister up there with the red hair Brandon said proud to one of the church people who made a small talk with him at the reception

Hey she's your sister in law she's still my sissy Stella hissed

Since when is she younger than you? He teased

We still change 10 months from each other!

It's all good no need to yell in my ear Brandon laughed come let's give our presents to Flora and Bloom

The grooms had changed into their red fountain uniforms and the brides into their believix but they managed to make their wings invisible for none magical creatures

Musa surprised them by being the performer on the reception as openings number for the father-daughter dance she sang "butterfly kisses" from Bob Carlisle

Bloom went to dance with her father and Riven who saw Flora nearly into tears because her father couldn't attend her wedding took her on the dance floor as a sort of older brother replacing the father

Thank you Riven

No need to he smiled am I not your brother?

Yeah she laughed laying her head on his chest I'm lucky to have such a great brother like you

After the father-daughter dance everyone had to make room for the newly wed couples as Musa sang "you say it best when you say nothing at all"

Galatea came with her six months old daughter Veronique and left her for Stella as she went to the bathroom and after that she went to eat

Hey there little one Stella squealed as she hugged the baby

Veronique started crying at once and Stella was screaming as well

Hey it's okay little one Brandon whispered as he took her from Stella and cradled her softly

How in Magix did you do that? Stella asked dazed

I don't know he grinned I just did something

What happened to Riven? Nabu whispered to Layla pointing at Riven who wiped away the tears of a dirty little boy from maybe a year of 5-6 and girl from not older than three

Don't worry boy its okay to be cold and hungry come we'll get you something to eat and you too little angel

Who are they? Musa asked curious as she took a break and walked to her fiancée

I don't know the pastor says that little kids from poor families often come here to listen to the music when there are weddings

Don't they give such kids anything to eat then?

The pastor gave them bread but an older boy ran away with it and that's why they're crying now

Musa nodded knowing that Riven knew exactly how the kids fell because he was once like that too

What's your name sweetie? She asked tender

Abraham he answered softly and she's my sister Angela

Well Abraham, where's your mum or dad? Riven asked

I don't have a father and my mum died a few months ago I don't have any family and there's no place in the orphanages for us

That's not fair Musa said nearly in tears

It's just how it goes in some people's lives he answered

You look like a faiwy pwinjess Angela said and he looks like a pwinsj

We are sweetheart Musa laughed look over there are the other princesses and princes would you like to meet them?

The little girl nodded shy

Who are they? Flora asked endeared as she stroked the girl's golden curls

Musa told her friends the whole stories and all the girls had tears in their eyes and the men weren't much better either

Flora had to smile at the sight of Riven with the little boy on his knee and the girl had her arms around his neck

You'll make a great father buddy, Brandon grinned it doesn't surprise me that Angela his hanging around your neck since even my sister who's kinda difficult does that too

Ouch Musa! He rubbed the back of his head with a painful face

Angela kept saying that Riven was her pwinsj and amused everyone


	3. flora's honeymoon night

Flora's honeymoon

"Helia honey, where are we going?" Flora asked impatient "it feels like hours that I sat in the plane! A portal would be much quicker"

"Luv, our unknowing earth people would die of a heart attack if we would open a portal"

Flora giggled and a mischievous grin spread over her face," I'd like to see that"

"You're mischievous by times but I already know its influence of Stella"

"And right you are my dear husband"

Helia fastened their seatbelts as the voice told them that they would land in a few minutes

As soon as they landed he put Flora's bag pack on her back and he put on his before he picked up his wife bridal style

Everyone who saw it smiled endeared

The newly wed couple had actually much more stuff but Stella promised to send it 1st class magic transport as soon as she got their message where they were exactly

The customs officers let them be for this time

At the hotel Helia signed in as Helia and Flora Vallisto

"Can you take the scarf from my eyes now?" Flora asked impatient

"Aye my love", Helia laughed as they were in their room that looked out on the beach

"Wow Helia, this is…"

"Breathtaking?" Her husband smiled

"Not just breathtaking increbulous!"

"Uh…increbulous?"

"Yes a combination of incredible and fabulous", Flora answered "Stella taught us that one"

"No wonder it sounded strange"

"I really hope everything works out for the children Riven found", Flora sighed

"Yeah I hope so too maybe he and Musa can adopt them", Helia smiled

"I don't think uncle Ho-Bu will appreciate it that his daughter will have 2 kids of 3 and 5 at the age of 19"

"I think so too", her husband laughed and kissed her first softly on her lips and after a few minutes he made it more passionated and pulled her on the bed

Flora responded with all love she had for him

"My darling flower, I have to confess something…" Helia said a bit hesitating and out of breath. "It's…the first time for me with a girl…"

"You'll be my first one too Helia", she smiled. "The first and only one ever"

He just held her close for a moment before releasing her from her cloths and showering her with tender kisses making her feel like she was floating in the air

When they united Flora felt pain for a few seconds but it was gone soon and their moment together was more than magical

"I can't describe in words how you make me feel", Helia whispered as he rolled her on top of him

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all

All alone I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all"

Flora sang softly in his ear while she cuddled him

"Did you use a protection spell?" Helia whispered concerned

"No I don't know any…"

"Doesn't matter", her husband laughed soft

"I guess I should inform at Stella and Bloom and maybe Musa for such things"

Y"eah the Solarian sisters I know but Musa?"

"Don't underestimate her", Flora laughed "at Alfea Tecna and I covered many times for Musa at nights and in the morning she always asks us for healing spells or plants to wipe away the marks"

"You and Tecna are the brave ones"

"Don't forget Layla but she just gets irritated if Nabu clings too much on her", Flora giggled


	4. Bloom

Winx club------- I Straffi

* * *

Bloom's honeymoon

We'll go WHERE? Bloom asked shocked "Sky, have you lost your senses or something?

Come on Bloom it's your birth planet and with a little help of miss G, Miss F, Professor Saladin and Stella's parents the area around the palace and the palace itself was unfrozen

I really don't know…it's very sweet of you but I'm afraid of being hurt emotionally…

Daphne will be there; don't you want to catch up with her?

Yes but…

No buts your parents would be delighted if they knew that their two treasures were getting along so well

I guess so, thanks Sky I wouldn't know what would have become of me if you weren't there

You would have Stella and Brandon and Stella's parents, Sky answered simple

Maybe yes but it wouldn't have been the same, you're my angel

And you're my light that saved me from getting royal nuts

Bloom giggled at that answer and held her breath when they landed; the only time she went to Sparx was when she was barely 16 and searching for the dragon flame

It's beautiful so far Sky!

Everything for its princess, my dear queen

Bloom! Daphne yelled and ran towards her sister embracing her tightly

Daphne, Daphne! Bloom laughed and looked approving at her sister you look fantastic and you were right it's gorgeous here

Mum and dad would be incredibly proud of you Bloom, queen of Eracklyon

What do you mean?

When you were born aunt Sameera was already crazy about you and said to mum that she wanted you for her son

She never told me that Sky laughed as they walked into the parlor but she's more than excited about becoming grandma

"And are you ready for dirty diapers and sleepless nights?" Daphne teased

"I guess so…"Sky hesitated

"Actually it's the first born to marry! right sky?"

Daphne smiled and shook her head "I'm a nymph, and we magical beings don't marry just like pixies"

"But you will rule Sparx right?"

"Only while the rightful queen is absent my dear Bloom"

"I don't want to be queen of Sparx! Mum's the queen and we will find her sooner or later!"

"We hope so too honey" Daphne sighed


End file.
